This invention relates to firearms and more particularly to an improved target aiming sight, especially for handguns.
In the known modern guns the sighting of a target makes use of a blade type front sight located at the front of the gun barrel and a notch type rear sight in a rectangular rib located behind the barrel on the barrel supporting frame. The blade is a small upstanding tab or a small angular tab, which, when sighting a target, is laterally aligned within the notch and vertically aligned so that the top of the blade is level with the top of the rectangular rib. When firing a gun having this type of sight, and especially when rapidly firing a revolver, difficulty is experienced in aligning the front and rear sights and maintaining the alignment for more than a very short period. This militates against accurate firing of a gun, which reduces marksmanship and thus the scores of a competitive marksman.
Moreover, the known customized sights include means for adjusting either the rear sight or both sights to compensate for distance, elevation and windage. These known adjustable sights, however are small independent elements mounted on a sighting base and are adjustable relative to one another. Because of the mounting, there is a high degree of vertical, and in some cases also horizontal play in the sights. Also because of their independence of one another when one is accidently moved relative to the other the accuracy of the sight is impaired.